Secrets are Meant to be Revealed
by moonfan4eva
Summary: reuploaded read for the deets


**Secrets are Meant to be Revealed**

_**HEYOZ! S'UP? HAVE A GOOD DAY, WEEKEND, OR HAVING A NOW AWESOME DAY BY READING STORIES BY YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR? (JUST SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION; THAT WOULD BE ME.)TE HE! ANY WAYS I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS IS A WEIRD FANFIC, THE CHARACTERS (MOSTLY MY OC, MONICA) WILL SAY RANDOM THINGS JUST 'CAUSE. SO, YEA. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. ON WITH THE STORY!OH, FORGOT TWO MENTION, IT MAY START OUT LIKE THE LIGHTING THEIF BUT, IT WON'T BE LIKE.**_

Hi, you know Percy Jackson and his story, right? Well, NONE of you know mine. Am I close to Percy? Yes. I am Monica Jackson and this is my story. My hair is black, like Percy's, but it's curly and elbow length and its silky soft. I have sea blue eyes, I am thin and bony. I am 4'5 and I am 10 years old but in the same class as my older brother. How? I truly don't know. Anyway, my story begins on the day of our fieldtrip to a Greek/Roman mythology museum. On the bus a kleptomaniac girl named Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of her ketchup and peanut butter sandwich at Percy and I's best friend, Grover, that stuck in his curly brown hair. Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny and cried when he got frustrated. He walked like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him running when it was enchilada day at the cafeteria. Anyway, he dodged a piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it. I'm going to kill her." My brother said, "I would be delighted to help." I said we both got up out of our seats on the bus. Grover pulled us back down, "You guys are already on probation. You know who'll get blamed if something bad happened." I sighed. Percy nodded, we got off the bus. I got up, and followed my brother and his friend. I saw Nancy make a rather rude gesture to my brother, I glared at her. She stopped cold in her tracks and glared at me. I felt my brother tug me into the museum; I was still glaring at Nancy. Mr. Brunner started talking about Greek mythology. I perked up, I loved Greek mythology! It was very interesting, well to me. Percy just couldn't get it. So, I occasionally helped him. Anyway, as our teacher talked, Nancy made a comment on the naked guy on the grave marker, _stele _I think it was called, and I said, "Hey, Nanny Poo-poo fit? Shut up." She glared at me, but she shut up. I smirked Percy whispered, "Mona, stop it." Oh, by the way, Mona is my nickname. "Fine." I said pouting. Then Mrs. Dodds glared at me, she's this small Georgia teacher with a leather jacket (even though she's like fifty years old) and she looks mean enough to ride Harley into your locker. I was only afraid of her when she glared, which she only does every day. She cane here when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown, she loved Nancy Bobofit and figured Percy and I were the devil spawns. I mean, why would she hate me? I'm sweet, innocent, and protective of my friends and brother. But Percy is over protective of me, _very_ overprotective. One time, my friend came over for a sleep over and we were baking cookies and Percy came in and he said, "Are those poisonous?" I sighed, "Percy, you caught us. We put in caffeine and extra sugar in them." "You put coke in cookies?" he asked. We nodded, he walked away and we ate the cookies, end of story. Anyway, so after that Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson? Do you have anything to say to the class?" "Actually; yes. Nancy Bobofit likes my brother Percy Jackson!" I said loudly, Mr. Brunner sighed and said, "Monica? Please tell me what's happening in this picture, please?" without hesitation I said, "That's Kronos eating his kids, but when Zeus grew up he gave him a mixture of mustard and wine making him throw up all his children and they had a fight between the gods and the Titans and the gods won." "And?" "Huh? Oh, Kronos was the king titan." He nodded, "Thank you Monica, 5 credit points." I smiled, and then Nancy said, "Yea, like it's going to say on our job application, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, to rephrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, will you need Greek mythology in your life?" he asked, one word came to my mind, "Demi-gods. But they're fantasy." I said, he sighed. "Well, half credit Miss Jackson. Mrs. Dodds, can you lead us out side, please?" we all started going out side, "Good job, Mona. You need to teach me." I sighed, "Percy, I already teach you. But you always forget or don't care or listening to random _things _on your iPod." Percy was about to tell me off, when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson? Will you come here for a second?" I looked at Percy, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me." I whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me. "Yes, Mr. B?" I asked, "Well, you never know, Demi-gods could be real." "But, sir, its Greek _myth_ology. It can't be real." Percy said putting emphasis on myth. I elbowed him in the ribs, he winced. "What he means is that, some things are real some aren't. Let's go, Percy. Thank you, Mr. B." I said dragging him along, we sat down by the fountain. I sat there because the fountain was peaceful and calming. Percy and Grover sat there because they didn't want people to think that we were from that school. We started talking, well by we I mean Grover and Percy. I watched Nancy try to pick pocket something from the tourists. Then she came over here, she dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap. I glared at her; I got so mad my mind went blank, I don't remember pushing her but, when my mind came back on I saw her on her butt in the fountain screaming, "Percy and Monica pushed me!" Percy and I looked at each other like, 'what?' then Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us, I flinched. "Honey, come on. You two sweetie. I need a witness." She said in her really sweet voice which meant I was in a load of trouble. I followed her into the empty gallery with Percy, I saw her on top of a marble frieze making growling softly and glaring at us. She tugged at her cuffs and said, "You've been giving us problems Ms. Jackson and you too, Perseus Jackson." Then the weirdest thing happened, her eyes glowed like coals and she turned withered like a hag with large bat-like wings. She leapt at me, I froze in fear I tried to duck but she slashed my arm. I cried out in pain, before blacking out I saw Percy with a pen that turned into a sword and slashed at the withered hag, she was a sand castle in a power fan, then blackness washed over me.

_**HEY HEY HEY! WHATS UP? DID YOU LIKE IT? IS THIS A CLIFF HANGER? BECAUSE I THINK IT IS…. SO YEA, REVIEW FAVORITE ALERT DO SOMETHING. EAT A T.V OR SOMETHING. PEACE. –MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
